prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
September 13, 2016 Smackdown results
The September 13, 2016 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on September 13, 2016 at the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. Summary PHILADELPHIA - Following the controversial close to Backlash, which saw AJ Styles defeated Dean Ambrose for the WWE World Championship by sneaking in a low-blow, the new titleholder opened SmackDown LIVE with nothing but celebration on his mind ... but then John Cena shockingly returned, claiming he only had one goal in mind — becoming a 16-time World Champion. Meanwhile, Dean Ambrose stormed out wanting retribution on Styles, but was also quickly met with a tongue lashing from Cena himself. SmackDown LIVE Commissioner Shane McMahon soon completely halted “the champ that runs the camp’s” victory lap and called time on Ambrose and Cena's personal war of words, stating that thanks to The Phenomenal One's actions at Backlash, he would now defend his newly-won crown at SmackDown LIVE's next exclusive event, No Mercy, against both Dean Ambrose and the returning John Cena! Shane then also informed all three competitors that, in addition to the No Mercy main event, SmackDown LIVE's main event would be Cena and Ambrose against Styles and a partner of his choosing! The SmackDown LIVE Universe instantly said “Yes, please” to No Mercy. In a rematch from their Second Chance Challenge at Backlash, which saw the new look The Usos defeated The Hype Bros after Jimmy & Jey viciously targeted Zack Ryder’s knee, one thing was very clear — Ryder and Mojo Rawley were not only hyped tonight, they were also pretty darn angry. In the contest's waning moments, The Usos continued with their newfound aggressive streak, first with Jimmy raking Mojo's eyes and then Jey finishing Rawley off with a Samoan Splash from the top rope to get the victory. While Intercontinental Champion The Miz came out to boast about his Backlash victory over Dolph Ziggler, The Showoff also had some thoughts on his mind. Still upset that Miz's wife Maryse cost him the match on Sunday by spraying an unidentified substance in his eyes, Ziggler did not hesitate to suggest that the A-Lister would never gain the WWE Universe's respect. While Ziggler proposed a rematch to fix the situation, Maryse chimed in to pronounce that her husband had fulfilled his contractual obligations and there would be no rematch ... but Daniel Bryan had something to say about that. The SmackDown LIVE General Manager suggested that because of the controversial ending to their last encounter, Ziggler indeed deserved a rematch. Miz shot that down immediately, citing his continued desire to renegotiate his contract and claimed he would not defend the Intercontinental Championship until that situation was resolved. The A-Lister then dropped the mic and that was it ... for now. It was supposed to be a rematch from Backlash Kickoff between Apollo Crews and Baron Corbin, but Corbin viciously attacked Crews before the match could even begin. However, Corbin would have only so much time to enjoy his handy work, in a sudden twist, Jack Swagger arrived on SmackDown LIVE. He and Corbin had a tense stare down before Corbin chose to leave on his own accord and then Swagger announced to the WWE Universe in Philly that his contract with Raw had expired and he was now officially a member of the SmackDown LIVE roster. WE, the people, indeed. Before her first contender could be crowned in a Fatal 5-Way Match, new SmackDown Women's Champion Becky Lynch thanked the WWE Universe for their continued support and make it clear that she was ready to take on all comers. The action picked up right where it left off at Backlash with Nikki Bella, Naomi, Alexa Bliss, Natalya and Carmella all wanting to stake their claim as the first Clubber Lang proxy for Becky “Balboa” and her championship. In the midst of all those statements attempting to be made, Nikki and Carmella continued their ongoing rivalry with more strikes exchanged, but it was ultimately Alexa who pulled through. She defeated Nikki after craftily throwing Carmella out of the ring after the Princess of Staten Island hit the Total Bellas star with a superkick, becoming the new No. 1 contender for Team Blue's top female prize. After the match, Bliss proved she would not be bashful, taunting Lynch and eager to show that she was both not afraid and ready to shine. “Difficult roads often lead to beautiful destinations” — never has there been a quote to better encapsulate Heath Slater’s journey as one-half of the new SmackDown Tag Team Champions finally signed his SmackDown LIVE contract. After Shane McMahon made it official, Slater thanked one and all before proclaiming that he and fellow titleholder Rhyno would defend their new titles against any team, anytime, anywhere … and apparently, that includes The Wasteland. The Ascension took Slater’s comment as their cue to rain on The One Man Band’s gig, requesting a title opportunity per Slater’s comment. Shane O’Mac, not nearly as swept up in the emotion of the moment like Slater was, agreed and made the title match official — and it was next. Although neither team had ample time to prepare, it was clear that Rhyno and specifically Slater were caught off guard by the match happening so suddenly, leading to several moments where The Ascension were dictating the pace and seemed to be close to securing the championships. In the end, however, Rhyno and Slater kept their magical run going when Rhyno connected with the Gore on Viktor to retain, recuperate ... and get the hell out of the line of fire still the champs. Randy Orton came before the WWE Universe, still enraged over the blindside attack by Bray Wyatt at Backlash. Upset that the attack led to Orton forfeiting this past Sunday, The Viper wasted no time in challenging his adversary to a match right then on SmackDown LIVE. Instead, Wyatt appeared on the TitanTron to continue his usual mind games. When Wyatt’s ominous “DAT!” rang throughout the arena and the lights flickered out and back on to have him suddenly appear behind Orton near the announcer's table, it seemed as though The Eater of Worlds might accept The Viper's challenge. But then he vanished as quickly as he appeared. But then, when it seemed matters could get no more bizarre, the lights flashed out and on again and Wyatt's loyal follower Erick Rowan suddenly appeared in the ring to attack Orton. Rowan's blindside was not enough though, as Orton finished Wyatt's sheep with an RKO. AJ Styles struggled to find a partner for this main event match against John Cena and Dean Ambrose all evening until finally Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan appointed him one – local competitor James Ellsworth. The WWE World Champion looked as though he would have preferred no partner to the slender-framed Ellsworth. However, the champion's problem would not remain a problem for long, as The Miz soon came from behind Ellsworth and attacked him, screaming out that he was the “main event” and signaling to Styles that he would take his place in the match. The WWE World Champion and Intercontinental Champion would now team together to take on Cena and Ambrose. These four mega-Superstars did not hold back, all busting out with their best to put the other side down. The action in the match's final moments was furious with Ambrose taking out Styles with a Suicide Dive and Cena finishing off Miz with an Attitude Adjustment for the win. There would be no mutual respect shown between partners, however, as Ambrose did not hesitate to strike with Dirty Deeds on Cena after their victory. No Mercy cometh Results ; ; *The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) defeated The Hype Bros (Zack Ryder & Mojo Rawley) (2:21) *Alexa Bliss defeated Carmella, Naomi, Natalya and Nikki Bella in a Fatal 5-Way Match to be the #1 Contender for the WWE Women's Championship (5:11) *Rhyno & Heath Slater © defeated The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) to retain the WWE Tag Team Championships (2:09) *John Cena & Dean Ambrose defeated AJ Styles & The Miz (9:37) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery AJ Styles will battle John Cena and Dean Ambrose at No Mercy 9.13.16 Smackdown.1.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.2.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.3.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.4.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.5.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.6.jpg The Usos v The Hype Bros 9.13.16 Smackdown.7.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.8.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.9.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.10.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.11.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.12.jpg The Miz, Daniel Bryan and Dolph Ziggler’s tangled web continued to spread 9.13.16 Smackdown.13.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.14.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.15.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.16.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.17.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.18.jpg Jack Swagger jumped ship and joined SmackDown LIVE 9.13.16 Smackdown.19.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.20.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.21.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.22.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.23.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.24.jpg Alexa Bliss v Carmella v Naomi v Natalya v Nikki Bella 9.13.16 Smackdown.25.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.26.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.27.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.28.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.29.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.30.jpg Heath Slater signed his SmackDown LIVE contract 9.13.16 Smackdown.31.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.32.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.33.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.34.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.35.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.36.jpg Heath Slater & Rhyno v The Ascension 9.13.16 Smackdown.37.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.38.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.39.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.40.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.41.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.42.jpg The mind games continued between Randy Orton and Bray Wyatt 9.13.16 Smackdown.43.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.44.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.45.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.46.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.47.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.48.jpg Dean Ambrose & John Cena v AJ Styles & The Miz 9.13.16 Smackdown.49.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.50.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.51.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.52.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.53.jpg 9.13.16 Smackdown.54.jpg See also *Tuesday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details *WWE Talking Smack (September 13, 2016) External links * WWE Smackdown #891 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown #891 at WWE.com * Smackdown #891 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2016 television events